Amelia In Oz
by toomanyobessionstocount
Summary: Amelia has been a fan of the Wizard of Oz since she was a child. When she and her dog get taken to Oz after being rejected for the part of Dorothy for her school's production, she has a chance to go on the adventure of her life. What will she find on her journey? Scarecrow OC.(Please don't kill me.)
1. Chapter 1

Amelia in Oz

"Ugh, finally back home," I sighed as I laid down on my bed. I had just come home after a long day at school that wasn't particularly good. I had just been denied the part of Dorothy in the new production of the Wizard of Oz. The only reason I wasn't picked was because that blonde b- _witch _had bribed the director with money. So, no Dorothy for me.

"Amelia, what's wrong?" my loving mother, Olivia Merryflower, asked.

I replied, "Oh, I just didn't get the part of Dorothy."

She said, "Well, why don't you just watch the movie again? No one's stopping you from being Dorothy here."

"Thanks, Mom. You always know what to say," I stated, smiling. I went to get my copy of the movie. When I say The Wizard of Oz is my favorite movie, I mean it. I know every song by heart, including the Jitterbug. I will defend that the Hanging Munchkin is just a bird until the ends of the Earth . I know all sorts of trivia about the movie, like Toto being played by a female terrier named Terry, later to be renamed Toto.**(*No life. I actually know that. True facts. INCLUDING THE BIRD!*)** I am very much obsessed with this movie, and I am proud of it.

"Be careful, though," my mom warned, "You still have to pick up Lizzie from the vet later, and the weather calls for snow. If you watch it for too long, I'm worried you might get hurt."

"I'll be fine," I shrugged the warning off, "The weather's always wrong."

_(Onceagain,actualbelief.)_

One viewing of the most beloved movie of all time later, I was rushing to the vet to get Lizzie, my terrier. I wanted to name her Toto, but my mom said no. I finally got to the vet and quickly checked Lizzie out. I was rushing to get home because, as it turns out, the weathermen were right for once and there was a bunch of snow falling. I got home and set Lizzie down.

"Mom?" I called out. I looked around some more. I found a note on the counter.

It read, "Sweetie, I went out to the store. Please be careful, the winds are going to be very strong. Make sure you don't end up like Dorothy!" That's why I love my mom.

"Alright, Lizzie, it's just us for now. I guess we just wait here," I told my dog. Yes, I talk to my dog. Don't judge, I had Dorothy as my idol for years. Just then,the winds started to pick up and soon, I could feel the house lift up. I started to panic.

"This is just a dream, it's just a dream. It isn't real, it's just a dream," I chanted while in the fetal position. One of the chairs got knocked over and hit my head. I was knocked unconscious instantly.

_(OfftoOz!)_

When I woke up, I found Lizzie and I in a land I knew a lot about.

"Lizzie, why are we in Munchkinland?" I asked, even though I knew she couldn't answer. I walked around a bit, trying to make sense of why I was in a fictional land. Just then, a giant, pink, bubble floated down in front of me. Soon enough, Glinda was standing in front of me.

"Are you a good witch, or a bad witch?" She asked.

I responded, "I'm not a witch at all. I'm Amelia Merryflower, from Vermont."

"Oh, well, is that the witch?" She questioned, gesturing to Lizzie with her wand.

I replied, "Who, Lizzie? Lizzie's my dog." I noticed I was saying everything almost word for word what Dorothy had said in the movie.

Glinda giggled, "Well, I'm a little muddled. The Munchkins called me because a new witch has just dropped a house on the Wicked Witch of the East. And there's the house, and here you are, and that's all that's left of the Wicked Witch of the East." I turned to see that my house had crashed onto the Witch of the East and all you could see of her were her legs and those famous Ruby Slippers. It was then that I knew I had taken Dorothy's place in the Wizard of Oz. Well, I _had _wanted to be Dorothy... But what about my mother?

"And so, what the Munchkins want to know is, are you a good witch, or a bad witch?" Glinda finished.

"But, I told you, I'm not a witch at all," I argued, "Witches are old and ugly." Just then, I heard chuckling. "What was that?"

Glinda answered, "The Munchkins. They're laughing because, I am a witch. I'm Glinda, the Witch of the North."

"You are? Well, I beg your pardon. But, I've never heard of a beautiful witch before," I explained. Lies! I grew up with one! She's standing right in front of me! Of course, I couldn't say that.

"Only bad witches are ugly. The Munchkins are happy because you have freed them from the Wicked Witch of the East," She said.

"But, what are Munchkins?" I asked. I heard some more chuckling.

"The little people that live in this land. It's Munchkinland, and you are their national heroine, my dear," She began to address all the Munchkins, "It's alright, you can come out and thank her." And thus started the six minute Munchkinland Sequence.

"_Come out, come out, wherever you are, and meet the young lady who fell from a star._

_She fell from the sky, she fell very far, and Vermont she says is the name of the star."_

"_Vermont she says is the name of the star."_

The Munchkins joined in, but then cut back to Glinda.

"_She brings you good news, or haven't you heard? When she fell out of Vermont, a miracle occurred."_

Of course, I had to join in.

"_It really was no miracle what happened was just this. The wind began to switch, the house, to pitch. And suddenly the hinges started to unhitch. Just then, the Witch, to satisfy an itch, went flying on her broomstick, thumping for a hitch."_

One, lone Munchkin jumped out.

"_And, oh, what happened then was rich."_

**(*Yeah, I'm not putting the entire sequence because I do not have that kind of patience. I'll cut to the Witch. Sorry.*)**

Just then, a witch with green skin and an ugly face appeared.

"I thought you said she was dead," I said weakly.

"That was the Wicked Witch of the East. This is the Wicked Witch of the West. She's worse than the other one was," Glinda explained. Great.

"Who killed my sister? Who killed the Witch of the East? Was it you?" The Witch, Imma call her Elphaba, turned to me.

"No, it was an accident. I didn't mean to kill anybody!" I exclaimed.

"Well, my pretty, I can cause accidents, too!" she stated.

Glinda saved me, "Are you forgetting the Ruby Slippers?"

Elphaba realized, "The Slippers! Yes!" She went over to her sister's dead body, but the Slippers were gone.

"They're gone! The Ruby Slippers! What've you done with them? Give them back to me or I'll-!" She was cut off by Glinda.

"Too late! There they are, and there they'll stay." The Ruby Slippers appeared on my feet. Nevermind about Glinda saving me.

"Give me back my Slippers! I'm the only one who knows how to use them. They're of no use to you. Give them back to me. Give them back!" Elphaba pleaded.

Glinda advised, "Keep tight inside of them. Their magic must be very powerful, or she wouldn't want them so badly."

Elphaba shouted, "You stay out of this Glinda, or I'll fix you as well!"

Glinda just laughed, "Oh, rubbish! You have no power here! Now, begone, before someone drops a house on you, too!"

Elphaba looked around in fear, then scowled, "Very well. I'll bide my time. And as for you, my fine lady. It's true, I can't attend to you here and now as I'd like, but just try and stay out of my way, just try. I'll get you, my pretty, and your little dog, too!" She cackled and disappeared in a puff of red smoke.

"It's alright. You can get up, she's gone!" Glinda exclaimed, "It's alright. You can all get up. Pooh, what of smell of sulfur. I'm afraid you've made a rather bad enemy of the Wicked Witch of the West. The sooner you get out of Oz altogether, the safer you'll sleep, my dear."

I said, "Oh, I'd give anything to get out of Oz altogether. But, which is the way back to Vermont? I can't go the way I came." I'd rather not die, thank you.

Glinda replied, "No, that's true. The only person who might know would be the great and wonderful Wizard of Oz himself!"

I asked, "The Wizard of Oz? Is he good or is he wicked?" None, he's a humbug!

Glinda answered, "Oh, very good, but very mysterious. He lives in the Emerald City, and that's a long journey from here. Did you bring your broomstick with you?"

I responded, "No, I'm afraid I didn't. I told you, I'm not a witch." Yay! My own line of dialogue!

She ignored me, "Well, then, you'll have to walk. The Munchkins will see you safely to the border of Munchkinland. And remember, never let those Ruby Slippers off your feet for a moment, or you will be at the mercy of the Wicked Witch of the West."

I questioned, "But, how do I start for Emerald City?" I wanna meet the Scarecrow already!

She replied, "It's always best to start at the beginning, and all you have to do is follow the Yellow Brick Road." She began to disappeared.

I exclaimed, "But, what if I-!"

She pressed, "Just follow the Yellow Brick Road." Then she was gone. The song I would sing with my friend in eighth grade was about to come on.

"_Follow the Yellow Brick Road. Follow the Yellow Brick Road?"_

Then, each of the Munchkins in a line joined in.

"_Follow the Yellow Brick Road."_

"_Follow the Yellow Brick Road."_

"_Follow the Yellow Brick Road."_

"_Follow the Yellow Brick Road."_

Then they all sang at once.

"_Follow the Yellow Brick Road. Follow the Yellow Brick Road. Follow, follow, follow, follow the Yellow Brick Road. Follow the Yellow Brick, follow the Yellow Brick, follow the Yellow Brick, follow the Yellow Brick Road!_

_You're off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz. You'll find he is a wiz of a wiz if ever a wiz there was. If ever, oh, ever a wiz there was, the Wizard of Oz is one because, because, because, because, because, because of the wonderful things he does!_

_You're off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz!"_

I waved goodbye to them as I walked off.

"Okay, time to find the Scarecrow!" I said determinedly to myself.

* * *

**I know! I have other stories to write! But, Wizard of Oz has been bugging me recently, and I actually have another story in mind. The other one is Amelia Gale, Dorothy's older sister who goes to Oz as well. That's going to come later. Anyway, so, who likes Amelia Merryflower? Stupid last name, I know. I couldn't come up with anything else.**

**Justin Law: I think it's fine.**

**Me: Thank you, Justin, but that's not the point. It sounds like that blue fairy from Sleeping Beauty, Merryweather.**

**Justin: Are you going to add the Jitterbug in this?**

**Me: HECK YES I'M GOING TO! That song is fun to sing. _Whose that hiding, in the treetop..._**

**Justin: What do the readers get if they review?**

**Me: I will travel back in time, get the actors who played the characters, and have an interview with them.**

**Justin: Really?**

**Me: Well, maybe not the interview, but I will ask them to sing some songs from the movie.**

**Both: So, REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting the Scarecrow

"Follow the Yellow Brick Road?" I muttered to myself, "Follow the Yellow Brick-!" The Scarecrow's next! The Scarecrow's next! He's my favorite character!

"Now which way do we go?," I fake complained to Lizzy, who looked at me as if saying, 'You're the one who watched this movie a million times.'

"That way is a very nice way," a voice from seemingly nowhere answered.

I played along, "Who said that?" Lizzy began to bark at the best character ever created, "Don't be silly, Lizzy, scarecrows don't talk." The Scarecrow was now pointing in the other direction.

"It's pleasant down that way, too."

"That's funny. Wasn't he pointing the other way?" I asked slowly. I was having way too much fun with this.

In front of my eyes, the Scarecrow spoke while crossing his arms, "Of course, people do go both ways."

I pretended to be shocked, "Why, you did say something, didn't you?" He shook his head, then nodded, "Are you doing that on purpose, or can't you make up your mind?"

He explained, "That's the trouble. I can't make up my mind. I haven't got a mind to make up. Only straw."

I asked, "How can you talk if you haven't got a brain?"

He replied, "I don't know But, some people without brains do an awful lot of talking, don't they?"

I burst out laughing, "No truer words have ever been spoken. Well, we haven't really met properly, have we?" More of my own dialogue!

He responded, "Why, no."

I gave a small curtsey, "How do you do?"

Scarecrow repeated, "How do you do?"

I replied, "Very well, thank you."

He droned, "Oh, I'm not feeling all that well. You see, it's very tedious being stuck up here all day long with a pole up your back."

I stated, "Oh, dear, that must be terribly uncomfortable. Can't you get down?"

He answered, "Down? No, you see, I'm, well, I'm-!" He gestured to show that he was stuck.

I told him, "Oh, well, let me help you," while going behind him to pull the nail loose.

"Oh, that's very kind of you, very kind," he exclaimed.

"Well, oh, dear, I don't quite see how I can?" I pretended to be confused.

Scarecrow helped, "Of course, I'm not bright about dong things, but if you'll just bend the nail down in the back, maybe I'll slip off!"

"Oh, yes!" I yelled, immediately bending the nail. Down he goes, tumbling onto the ground, stuffing falling out. "Oh!" I pretended to be shocked.

"Whoops! There goes some of me again!" he said, putting the stuffing back where it belonged.

I asked, "Oh, does it hurt you?"

He replied merrily, "Oh, no, I just keep picking it up and putting it back in again."

"Oh!" I kept trying to make sure he didn't kill himself.

He jumped, "My, it's good to be free!" He fell down again onto the Yellow Brick Road.

I screamed and picked him up back on the edge of the road.

"Did I scare ya?" he asked eagerly.

I responded, "No, I just thought you hurt yourself."

"But I didn't scare you?"

"No, of course not."

"Oh, I didn't think so," he then tried to scare a bird with no success, "You see, I can't even scare a crow. They come from miles around just to eat in my field and laugh in my face. Oh, I'm a failure, because I haven't got a brain."

I questioned, "Well, what would you do with a brain if you had one?" Favorite song time!

"Do? Why, if I had a brain, I could-

_'I could while away the hours,  
conferring with the flowers,  
consulting with the rain._

_And my head I'd be scratchin'_

_while my thoughts were busy hatchin'_

_if I only had a brain._

_I'd unravel every riddle, for any inividle,_

_in trouble or in pain.'_

I joined in,

_'With the thoughts you'd be thinking_

_you could be another Lincoln, _

_if you only had a brain.'_

He took over,

_'Oh, I could tell you why_

_the ocean's near the shore._

_I could think of things I never thunk before._

_And then I'd sit, and think some more!_

_I would not be just anothin, _

_my head all full of stuffing, _

_my heart all full of pain._

_I could dance and be merry._

_Life would be a ding-a-derry_

_if I only had a brain."_

With that, he fell down again. Some of his straw had fallen out, so I went to pick it up.

As I was helping him, I complimented, "Wonderful! Why, if our scarecrows back at Vermont could do that, the crows would be scared to pieces!"

He exclaimed, "They would?"

"Um-hm."

"Where's Vermont?"

"That's where I live. And I want to get back there so badly I'm going all the way to Emerald City to ask the Wizard of Oz to help me."

"You're going to see a Wizard?"

"Um-hm."

"Do you think if I went with you, this Wizard could give me some brains?"

"I couldn't say. But even if he couldn't, you'd be no worse off than you are now."

"Yes, that's true."

"But maybe you'd better not. I've got a witch mad at me, and you might get into trouble."

He snorted, "Witch? Huh! I'm not afraid of a witch. I'm not afraid of anything! Well, except a lighted match."

I responded, "I don't blame you for that."

He declared, "But I'd face a whole box of them for the chance of getting some brains. Look, I won't be any trouble, because I don't eat a thing. I won't try to manage things, because I can't think. Won't you take me with you?"

I couldn't say no, "Why, of course I will!"

He jumped up, "Hooray! We're off to see a Wizard!" He then almost fell again.

I help him up, "Oh, well, you're not starting off very well!"

"Oh, I'll try, Really, I will!"

"To Oz?"

"To Oz!"

We both started to sing,

_'Oh, we're off to see the Wizard_

_the Wonderful Wizard of Oz!_

_We hear he is a wiz of a wiz_

_if ever a wiz there was._

_If ever, oh, ever a wiz there was,_

_the Wizard of Oz is one because,_

_because, because, because_

_because, because,_

_because of the wonderful things he does!_

_We're off to see the Wizard, _

_the Wonderful Wizard of Oz!'_

_(I'MSOSORRY!)_

Later, while we were walking, Scarecrow asked me, "You know, why is the Witch after you, anyway?"

"Because, my house was taken during a storm, and it landed on her sister. She wasn't very happy, but she got even angrier when the Ruby Slippers appeared on my feet.," I showed him the slippers that were so obviously heels.

"Wow! They sure are becoming on ya, even if they got ya in a lot of trouble!" he complmented.

"Thank you, although, they sure are a pain to walk in!," I complained.

He wondered, "What do they do?"

I replied, "I'm not really sure. The Good Witch, Glinda, didn't tell me."

"Well, whatever they do, they must be pretty important if they got the Witch after you."

"Yeah, I just hope their worth the trouble."

"I'm sure they will be! After all, you're gonna go home after you meet the Wizard! I'm sure he'll make sure those shoes are safe and sound away from the Witch."

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right. After all, the Good Witch wouldn't send me down there for nothing! There

had to be a reason for everything!"

"Oh, look at Lizzy!"

"Aw, how cute, she fell asleep!" I went over to pick her up and put her in the random basket I had.

"Aren't you feeling tired, Amelia?" he asked.

"Oh, maybe just a little. But I can keep walking," I said.

"Nonsense! If you're tired, you should rest! I'm fine, I don't get tired, but you're human! You need sleep!" he argued.

"Well, guess a small nap couldn't hurt..." I trailed off.

"No, it couldn't," he agreed.

"Just make sure I don't sleep too much, alright?" I gave in.

"Promise! Now go to sleep!" he ordered. I laid down on the ground and quickly fell asleep, wondering how different my being here would make things.

* * *

**I AM SOO SORRY ABOUT HOW LATE I AM! FIRST I WENT ON VACATION FOR THREE MONTHS, THEN I HAD TO GET A NEW LAPTOP, AND THEN IT WAS MY SIXTEENTH BIRTHDAY LAS MONTH, AND THEN SCHOOL ON TOP OF ALL OF THAT!**

**Justin: That's not to mention all the things she's gotten into. Fire Emblem, Bleach, One Piece, Hellsing, ect.**

**Me: So many things... so little time... (*cries*)**

**Justin: She's also got an overload of ideas in her head. She keeps writing down character concepts in her notebooks.**

**Me: I'VE GOT A PROBLEM! (*cries some more*)**

**Justin: She's still working on getting the actors, but she's got another thing for you if you review. You get to decide if she should put Over the Rainbow or not.**

**Me: IF ANYONE'S STILL HERE TO REVIEW IT! (*more crying*)**

**Justin: Get a hold of yourself. Do you want fans to think you're weak?**

**Me: But, I am weak... (*sobs*)**

**Justin:(*facepalm*)**

**Me: Anyway, the Doctor hasn't answered me back yet. I think it's because he's just regenerated again. Oh, well, I'm sure one of his regenerations will answer. THAKS FOR READING!**

**Both: REVIEW!**


End file.
